devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth Protocol
Rebirth Protocol, also known as the Violet Dragon's Five-Pronged Rebirth, is a specialized technique used by Uma Jyuroda that changes his Scale Mail armor into five different forms and an overdrive form based on the Evil Pieces system. Summary In Volume 5, one of the Six Great Satans, Seraph Beelzebub, creator of the Evil Pieces system, remodels Uma's Pawn Evil Pieces, after he learned that the original program written by him was overwritten by a different code, which he speculates to be the effects of Dragons Festival, remodeling it to adapt to the power of the Violet Dragon Emperor. In Volume 6 while on the train on his way to Tokyo, Uma meets two of the previous holders of the Annihilation Pump inside his subconscious. One of the past holders, Minerva, then gives a box to Uma which she claims is one of Uma's future possibilities. During the battle with the Hero Faction in Tokyo in an attempt to rescue Kunou's mother Yasaka, Uma manages to awaken his new powers which allows him to use Promotion anytime and anywhere without the King's consent and changes his Scale Mail armor to different forms. He then uses this ability during his fight with Kemo Kemo, who comments the five new forms of Uma's Scale Mail as an "Illegal Protocol" or Illegal Move outside the Evil Pieces system. After Laxus compares the five forms to somewhat of an Rebirth, Uma then decided to name his new ability The Illegal Rebirth, or the "Rebirth Protocol". Abilities Rebirth Protocol has the ability to change Uma's Scale Mail armor into five different forms based on the Evil Pieces system, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. It also allows Uma to use Promotion without Yuir's consent. Forms Rising Division Knight Odin Rising Division Knight Odin, also known as the Odin's Star Dragon, is Scale Mail's Knight form. In this form, Uma possesses enormous speed (Godspeed as he called it), but to make full use of it, Uma must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. To change into Rising Divison Knight Odin, Uma shouts the form's name, in which he gains an increase in speed. He then shouts "Armor Release!" causing all but the absolute minimum armor required to fly to be shed in order to reduce weight and drag, further increasing speed. The armor then morphs into a more aerodynamic form, after which the Annihilation Pump announces "Star Dividing Knight Protocol Online!" Rising Boost Rook Güngnir Rising Boost Rook Güngnir, also known as the Rigid Dragon Tank Güngnir, is Scale Mail's Rook form. In this form, Uma possesses massive power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. Its finishing move is Rocket Pump Hugin, a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. To change into Rising Boost Rook Güngnir, Uma shouts the form's name, after which the Annihilation Pump announces "Rigid Boosting Rook Protocol Online!" Rising Tempest Bishop Rising Tempest Bishop, also known as the Dragon Tempest Monk, is Scale Mail's Bishop form. In this form, Uma possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies to an cannon at his left arm. Its finishing move is Dragonic Apollo Devastator, a severely boosted equivalent of his Surge Enveloper capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warping space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. To change into Rising Tempest Bishop, Uma shouts the form's name, after which the Annihilation Pump announces "Monk Tempester Bishop Protocol Online!" Rising Dragon Pawn Mjölnir Rising Dragon Pawn Mjölnir, also known as the Multiple Dragon Hammer Mjölnir, is Scale Mail's Pawn form. In this form Uma's Scale Mail becomes smaller (about the size of an Dwarf), and can create multiples of himself.. To change into Rising Dragon Pawn Mjölnir, Uma shouts the form's name, after which the Annihilation Pump announces "Multiple Dragonic Pawn Protocol Online!" Rising Annihilation Queen Freya Rising Annihilation Queen Freya, alsoo known as the Empress Thunder Lord Freya, is Scale Mail's Queen form. In this form Uma's Scale Mail has 12 wings, an spiked tail, and an Crown like object on his helm. To change into Rising Annihilation Queen Freya, Uma shouts the form's name, after which the Annihilation Pump announces "Thunder Annihilator Queen Protocol Online!" Category:Terminology Category:Techniques and Abilities